


Ты (не) жив

by dead_din



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Self-Flagellation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_din/pseuds/dead_din
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куда попадают мертвые ангелы?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты (не) жив

**Author's Note:**

> энотеры говорят "быть в отчаянии".

В сером свете ты стоишь, склонивши голову, весь окруженный желтыми цветами. Исходящий из них свет расплывается в пространстве. Из-за этого света тебе кажется, что ты исчезаешь.

_Ты исчезаешь._

Мелкие желтые цветы, в которых ты стоишь, — это отчаяние.

Это — твое отчаяние.

_Тебе (не) сбежать от этого_. И ты слишком слаб и нерешителен, чтобы пойти на это. Тебе слишком все равно на себя. Тебе слишком не хочется жить.

Но ты жив.

Энотеры вокруг тебя вьются, освещают твой силуэт. Ты заметен. Тебе страшно быть заметным, но ты ничего не предпринимаешь, а только стоишь и греешься холодным светом.

Ты не в силах ничего изменить, исправить и вернуть.

_И ты это знаешь._

Ты думаешь о том, что все, кого ты любил, рано или поздно уходят. Ты хотел бы их остановить, но ты не можешь остановить даже себя. Ты не можешь прекратить разрушать мир вокруг себя. Ты деструктивен и слаб.

Каору ушел. И в этом виноват именно  _ты._

Каору Нагиса мертв. А ты жив. Несправедливо, правда?

Каору любил тебя. А ты даже не знаешь, что ты чувствуешь.

Каору Нагиса решил. А ты даже этого не можешь сделать.

Правда, несправедливо, что выжил именно  _ты?_

Ты не раз думал о том, существует ли рай, если ангелы в мире уж точно есть. Ты не раз думал, куда в итоге попадают мертвые ангелы ~~(Каору)~~.  
 _Куда?_

Маленькие фонарики обнимают тебя. Тепло ли тебе? И то ли это тепло, которое дарил Каору?

Ты тонешь в своем отчаянии. Но, пожалуйста, прекрати.

Ты все еще нужен ~~(даже если нет)~~.

Ты все еще нуждаешься ~~(даже если нет)~~.

Ты жив ~~(даже если нет).~~


End file.
